shingeki_no_kyojinfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Armin Arlert/Miscelánea
Listado de nombres por traducciones Manga * Kodansha USA = Armin Arlert * Norma Editorial = Armin Arlelt *'Panini Manga' = Armin Arlert Anime * Funimation = Armin Arlelt * Doblaje español = Galerías Manga Armin Arlert 854.png|Aspecto actual de Armin Armin Arlert (manga).PNG|En el año 851 Armin 850 (manga).png|En el año 850 Armin 845 (manga).png|En el año 845 Armin Arlert Titan.png|Armin en su forma de titán Armin como titán.png|Armin convertido en un titán puro Cara de Armin como el Titan Colosal.png|Rostro de Armin como el Titán Colosal. Eren meets Armin.png|Eren conoce a Armin. The Shiganshina Trio sees the colossus titan manga.png|Armin observa al Titán Colosal. The instructor asks Armin his name.jpg|Armin se presenta ante Shadis. The 34th Squad ready to fight the Titans.png|Armin junto a su escuadrón. Chapter 10 Cover.png|Armin ve a Eren siendo devorado. Armin cries as he faces Mikasa.png|Armin le revela a Mikasa que Eren murió. Eren, Armin and Mikasa surrounded by soldiers.jpg|Armin ayuda a Eren a levantarse. Armin offers up his heart.jpg|Armin hace el saludo militar. Gustav and Anka listen to Armin's plan.jpg|Armin le explica su plán a Anka y a Gustav. Armin saves Eren.jpg|Armin ayuda a Eren. The trainees are suspects.jpg|Armin en una inspección de equipos de maniobras tridimensionales. Joining the Scouting Legion.png|Armin se une al Cuerpo de Exploración. Armin witnesses Dita's corpse.png|Armin ve morir a Dita Ness. Armin encounters Titan Annie.jpg|La Titán Hembra observa a Armin. Annie confronted by Armin.jpg|Armin confronta a Annie. Armin tries to advice Eren.jpg|Armin dandole indicaciones a Eren. Armin theorizes that Eren manipulated the Titans.jpg|Armin teoriza que Eren pudo controlar a los titanes. Erwin plans a coup d'état.png|Armin se entera del plán de Erwin. Armin posing as Historia and Jean posing as Eren are kidnapped.png]Armin disfrazado de Historia. Levi's face in the local newspaper.jpg]Armin ve el retrato de Levi en un periodico. Armin kills Jean's attacker.jpg]Armin salva a Jean. Eren punches himself for being pathetic and useless.jpg]Armin ve a Eren golpeandose a si mismo. Armin enthusiastically speaks about seeing the ocean.png|Armin le recuerda a Eren su sueño de ver el océano. The soldiers are prepared.jpg|Armin preparado para la operación de recaptura. Armin is in charge of the Survey Corps.png|Armin se hace cargo de un escuadrón. Armin Sees Reiner.png|Armin frente a Reiner. Jean explains why Armin's plan will not work.png|Jean explica por qué el plan de Armin no funcionará. Armin wakes Eren for their battle.png|Armin despierta a Eren. Armin and Titan Eren.png|Armin junto a Eren. Armin's burnt body is thrown.png|Armin calcinado por el Titán Colosal. Bertolt dies.jpg|Armin devora a Bertolt. Armin lives.png|Armin sobrevive a sus quemaduras. Armin sees the Colossus Titan in his dream.png|Armin ve al Titán Colosal en sus sueños. Eren and Armin discuss the memories.png|Armin habla con Eren sobre las memorias de Grisha. Mikasa and Armin experience the ocean.png|Armin siente el agua del mar. Armin transforms.png|Armin transformandose. The Colossus Titan walks through the destroyed harbor.png|Armin se moviliza por Liberio. Armin is shaken.jpg|Armin observa su rastro de destrucción. Anime Armin Arlert.png|Aspecto actual de Armin Armin 845 (anime).png|En el año 845 Armin and Eren reading.png|Armin le muestra el libro de su abuelo a Eren. Armin is beaten by bullies.png|Armin es molestado por unos bravucones. Armin, Eren, and Mikasa see the Colossus Titan.png|Armin ve al Titán Colosal. Armin grieves for his grandfather.png|Armin llora por su abuelo. Eren looks for help.png|Armin junto a Eren, Reiner y Bertolt. Armin informing Keith.png|Armin entrega un reporte a Shadis. Reiner llevando los paquetes de Armin.jpg|Armin es ayudado por Reiner Braun. Hannes meets the kids again.jpg|Armin ve de nuevo a Hannes. Shingeki no kyojin capitulo 5 Grupo 34 asignado a proteger Trost.jpg|Armin en el Escuadrón N°34 Armin witnesses Eren being eaten.jpg|Armin ve morir a Eren. Armin in shock from Eren's death.jpg|Armin llora al recordar la muerte de Eren. Hannah trying to save Franz.png|Armin ve a Hannah tratando de reanimar al fallecido Franz. Eren, Mikasa and Armin face the Garrison.png|Armin ayuda a Eren a levantarse. Armin prepares to take action.png|Armin listo para persuadir a las Tropas de Guarnición. Armin prepares to take action.png|Armin hace el saludo militar. Planning the operation.png|Armin planea la operación para recuperar Trost. Armin pulling Eren out of the Titan.png|Armin ayuda a Eren a salir de su cuerpo de gigante. New Survey Corps members.png|Armin se une al Cuerpo de Exploración. Armin ante la Mujer titán.png|Armin ante la Titán Hembra. Jean follows the Female Titan.jpg|Armin junto a Jean y Reiner. Armin's distraction.png|Armin llama la atención de la Titán Hembra. Sasha and Armin blown away by the transformation.png|Armin ve a Reiner y a Bertolt transformandose en titanes. Nifa observes as Eren engages the Armored Titan.png|Armin observa la pelea entre Eren y Reiner. Armin watches Eren get taken away.png|Armin ve cómo se llevan a Eren. Mikasa and Armin eating military biscuits.png|Armin y Mikasa comiendo. Armin lies to Bertholdt about Annie.png|Armin le miente a Bertolt sobre Annie. En otros medios Armin (AOT 2).png|En Attack on Titan 2 Armin (Live-Action).png|En el live-action Armin secundaria titan (anime).png|En Secundaria Titán (anime) Armin secundaria titan (manga).png|En Secundaria Titán (manga) Categoría:Galerías de personajes